Naomi Tsukiyo
Naomi Tsukiyo is a new recruit to the Joined Services Agency introduced in the second edition of JSA: The World. She along with Rachel Micmiry and Erica Shine joined a few months subsequent to the Day of Rebirth, in hopes to not only become put their newfound powers into good use, but to also become great heroines of fame and recognition. Personality Compared to her other peers, Naomi is easily the more outspoken, athletic, and energetic of her trio. When it comes facing off against enemies, she's definitely the most snide of the trio -being ever ready to speak her mind when it comes to dealing with the "bad guys." Despite come off as roudy and sarcastic to her foes, Naomi does in fact care deeply for her teammates. When it boils down to taking the protecting her teammates, Naomi wastes no time in jumping into the crossfire if it meant the safety of her fellow peers. Despite her rather carefree, nonchalant attitude towards the people closests to her, she's shown time and time again to be truly dedicated to her cause when it counts. Role In Story Naomi -alongside her colleagues: Rachel and Erica, are first seen on their guard mission duty to ensure that no strange intruders infiltrate the St.Bronco Resort, as their team leader: Leonard Placido, supervises what goes on in the area. However, a trio of replicas known as the Filii Nihilum invaded the resort, led by Hypnos to test the limits of the JSA members who defeated the Mubarak awhile back. Hypnos alone challenges Naomi's entire group, as Ignis and Aqua venture into other nearby areas to wreak avoc searching for certain JSA members. This one-sided battle of course ended with Hypnos singlehandedly rendering the entire team unconscious using his sleep inducing powers. Afterwards, both he and his group easily make their way into the resort and use their deadly powers to cause widespread mayhem throughout the resort, thus causing Naomi and her team to evidently fail their mission. Both Naomi and her group aren't seen or mentioned until Peon is assigned by Aso Mubarak to capture JSA members as hostiges in exchange that JSA would return Nephthys back to the Mubarak. This inexperienced group -once again, is forced to fight another powerful foe that now results in them getting captured and held for ransom. The group would've stayed in danger, had not it been for their captor's chronic cluelessness and nabbing Justin McDonald instead of Nephthys (who was clearly right beside him while they were walking). Sometime after Nephthys and the rest of JSA arrive to the Mubarak's secret hideout, Justin finally convinces Peon to join JSA's cause as he -in turn, releases Naomi and the rest of her group from their cells and escapes the hideout with them. However, Justin, Peon, along with Naomi and her group are all stopped by Clouse's upgrade and an inevitable, one-sided battle ensues. Right when it seemed that the upgrade was going to destroy Rachel along with everyone else, Aso along with JSA and Mubarak members alike breakup the battle -resulting in Clouse's upgraded going off on his own and everyone else taking the wounded back to safety. Once everyone got healed and departed, Peon followed Naomi and her group back to JSA, when he began to join the ranks as a new recruit to work beside his new comrades. Powers and Abilities *'Lunar Empowerment' *'''Lunar Manipulation: '''As an antithesis to Nathaniel Collin's ability to manipulate solar energy during the day, Naomi has the power to manipulate the lunar energy during the night. She uses this nocturnal, energy surge to increase her overall stats as well as give other water and ice users (like Justin and Leonard) a great energy boosts to increase their overall powers significantly Trivia *Naomi's surname, "Tsukiyo" is Japanese for "moon." Category:Female Category:Active Category:Second Edition Characters Category:JSA Category:Characters Category:New Recruits